Dark Duo
by Sas Wolf
Summary: This is a story I wrote years ago. It was inspired by a weird fan fiction I had read and a dream I had because of reading the fan fiction. It's just something really dumb but still fun. It's just a one shot short story involving our favorite God of Death... sort of. :3


Dark Duo

**Inspired by a dream**

It was a night like any other except for one thing. Sara felt the need to read something. Her friend had read a part to a story she found, her curiosity got the better of her and she read it. It was called "Duo and the Beast". The title should have been the warning, but it wasn't. As she began to read a strange feeling filled the air. First of all there was singing, and turned out to be a butchered version of "Beauty and the Beast". It was full of yaoi too! Normally this wouldn't bother Sara but for some reason this story did. She felt as if she was overpowered to read it, and could not stop. There were times when she couldn't even stand it any longer, and ran out of the room, but she always came back to read the rest.  
Finally when she was done with the story she called her friend, and told her all about it. She didn't know what was going on but something was up, and that night something did happen.  
Sara was fast asleep when she was awoken by a nightmare. She sat up in bed and looked around her dark room.

"Have a bad dream?" said a voice from the darkness.

Startled, Sara quickly turned on the light. But no one was there. She got out of bed and walked around her room, thinking it was just a dream, when suddenly the light went out.

"Who's there?" she said turning around.

There was no answer.

"Show yourself!" demanded Sara.

"As you wish." Replied the voice.

A thick gray cloud formed in the center of Sara's room. When the cloud cleared there stood a figure dressed in black, and his hair was long and bound in a braid. His head was tilted down, eyes closed, and there was a weird grin on his face. At first Sara thought it was Duo, but she noticed something different about him. For one thing he wore a cape type thing that hung down to just before his knees. His hair was also different. It wasn't its normal chestnut brown. It looked black with brown highlights. Finally the Duo imposter lifted his head and opened his eyes. This made Sara jump back a step. The color of his eyes were red, a devilish crimson; which scared Sara terribly.

"Who are you?" she asked trying to keep her voice from cracking.  
"I am Shinagnami. But you may call me Duo if you like." He said.  
"Duo? You're not Duo! And are not Shinignami!" she snapped.  
"Yes, I am! You called upon me. Did you not? If you didn't then how could I be here?"  
"I didn't call on you!"  
"Yes, you did!"  
"Oh yeah then what did I want of you?" she asked with interest.  
"Well, I don't know exactly. You see you have been very saddened lately, and that is why I'm here."  
"What!? That doesn't make any sense!"  
"Well, that's just too bad because you are possessed now. And I will not leave till what I was called for is done."  
"It would help if I knew what that was."  
"Well, you called me so you must know."  
"No, I don't know! Look Mr. Grim Reaper, Dark Duo! Whoever you are! I don't care! It's 3 o'clock in the morning, and this is probably just a bad, no weird dream any way so I'm going back to bed. Goodnight. Don't let the door hit you on the way out!" Sara yelled and got back into bed.  
"So we'll continue this in the morning then?"  
"GOODNIGHT!" Sara said and fell asleep.  
The next morning Sara awoke to the sound of something annoying moving about in her room. Thinking it was just the cat she rolled over and tried to sleep a little bit longer. But the noise did not stop. "Pumpkin stop. I'm trying to sleep." She said sleepily.

The noise stopped, and just as she was about to drift back to sleep, "Last night was not a dream." Came a familiar voice. Sara shot up suddenly and saw the Dark Duo standing next to her bed.  
"What do you want? Go away. And how did you get in here anyway?"  
"Same way I did when I arrived last night. I've been here all night."  
"You've been here all night!?"  
"You know I've been thinking," He said ignoring her question completely. "You're very pretty. And I have grown quite fond of you. I want to make you an offer."  
"What did you say? Offer? What kind of offer?"  
"I want to make you my Dark Angel. You would be perfect."  
"Your what? What kind of offer is that?! No, absolutely not!" she replied with distaste.

Dark Duo was very angered by this.

"You resist? It will do you no good you will be mine weather you like it or not! One kiss…and you're mine. How can you resist me?"  
"Watch me." Sara said as she got off of the bed and walked to the door.

"Getting better. Getting better. Ooo all gone." She said as she closed the door.  
Days and days past and the Dark Duo still haunted Sara every minute of the day. He was causing her to have writers block, and even making her dreams all weird as well. Without any thing to keep her mind off of the Dark Duo she could do nothing. It was getting harder and harder to ignore him. She didn't know how much more she could take.

"You're better off just giving up." He told her one-day.

"Never!" she said, "My characters will help me!"  
"Ha! Yeah right! Well, just see…" Dark Duo snickered.  
Mean while in Sara's Gundam Wing World. Everyone is at the G-boys house enjoying the afternoon. But something wasn't right. Lalaina had gotten a cold earlier that week, and it was getting worse. She was lying on the couch covered in blankets, and sweating from a very high fever.

"This is serious guys…" Dejah said to the group, "We can't get this sick here. Something is wrong in the real world. Brenda's been telling me Sara's been acting strange."

Suddenly Lalaina cried out. Everyone ran to her side.  
"Lalaina, what's wrong?" Trowa asked in worry. Lalaina could barely speak.

"Sara… trouble…" she gasped. Everyone looked shocked.  
"We have to go to her." Heero said.  
"I… want to come…" Lalaina said.  
"No, you have to rest." Heero told her.  
"I have to… come!" She said grabbing his shirt, and pulling herself up.  
"Alright." He said.

He rapped a blanket around her, and picked her up. They left the house and went to the edge of their world.  
Duo arrived first. He tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. "Hey what is this!" he said in frustration. Everyone was there now.  
"What is it Duo?" Quatre asked.  
"The door won't open!" he said.  
"What?" everyone said at once.  
"You heard me."  
"How can that be?" Quatre asked.  
"I don't know!" Duo exclaimed.  
"I got out just fine earlier today." Dejah told them, "Hmm. I have an idea… Maybe Brenda can help us. I'll be back as soon as I can." She left to seek help.

Later that night the Dark Duo was growing frustrated.

"I'll make a deal with you." He said finally.  
"What kind of deal? Sara asked wearily.  
"If you spend one night with me in my realm, and are able to resist me I'll let you go."

It was a tuff decision to make. Risky too. Sara had one question.

"Spend the night?"  
Dark Duo smacked his head.

"I mean go out on a date with me. Sorry I guess I've got my mind in the gutter." He said with a grin.

Sara only scowled.

"So what do ya say? What have ya got to lose?"  
"No, funny stuff?"  
"Funny stuff? Me?" he joked, " No, I promise. Demons honor!"  
"Alright then. It's a deal. When?"  
"Now."

Dark Duo threw his cape around them both and they were instantly transported to his realm.  
They arrived at what looked like Dark Duo's house. Well, castle was more like it.

"Like it? I decorated it myself." Dark Duo said.

"Charming." She replied dully.  
"Now first off before we go out you'll have to wear something nicer. I have just the thing."

With a wave of his hand Sara was dressed in a long black dress.

"Ahh that's more like it. What do you think?"  
"Its okay I guess."  
Dark Duo huffed.

"Well, we better get going. We've got a big night ahead of us."

He moved closer to her.

"You better hang on to me."

She uneasily put her arms around his neck. Then she felt something move under his cape by his shoulders. This made her jump back.

"Don't be afraid. Look."

He took of the cape to revile large dragon like wings. Sara gasped in shock.

"Its okay they're just wings. Now come here, and hold on to me. I don't want us to be late." She walked to him, and put her arms around his neck again.  
"Late for what?" She asked, but before he could answer they took off into the sky threw a large skylight. Sara was so startled she pulled herself closer to Dark Duo. He thought this was wonderful, and wrapped his arms around her waist more. Soon they landed at a fancy restaurant. Sara released herself as soon as they landed, but Dark Duo didn't want to let go. She punched him in the chest.

"No funny stuff remember?"

He took his arms away and put them in the air surrendering.

"Come. Dinner first." He said, and led her into the restaurant.

They ate a wonderful dinner. Sara was a bit worried to eat the food at first, but found it rather good. No one seemed to care that Dark Duo had wings. Sara noticed that most of the people in there had capes on like Dark Duo had. Looking more closely around, she saw that they were all demons and monsters. Sara mentally smacked herself.

"Duh, demon world!"

They were all looking at her with evil eyes. She did not feel safe there at all.  
After dinner they went to a theatrical show. Which Sara found grotesque and boring. They went for a stroll down a moonlit boardwalk. Sara found this world was much like Earth, and much to her surprise she was enjoying herself.

"The Dark Duo isn't so bad to be around." She thought to herself, but she then remembered what would happen to her if she stayed with him.

The thought of being with him forever made chills run up her spine.  
The night was getting shorter, and Sara was getting sleepy.

"Is this date over yet? It's getting late." She asked.  
"Oh no! We haven't gone dancing yet!"  
"What? Dancing?"  
"Yes, now come on."  
"But I…"

He didn't let her finish her sentence, and dragged her off to the nightclub. When they arrived Sara was surprised everyone seemed to be ballroom dancing.

"They're ballroom dancing." She said.  
"Yeah it's kind of this mix of types of dancing. You'll love it."  
"But I don't know how to ballroom dance!"  
"It's easy I'll show you." He grabbed her hand and led her onto the floor.

Again Sara noticed that the place was full of monsters and demons of all kinds dancing. Some girls Sara saw looked human besides the fact that they had black-feathered wings. She supposed they were the Dark Angels, Dark Duo was talking about. These were no angels. They looked mean and bad, though beautiful at the same time. They eyed Sara evilly, and clearly were not happy with her being there. Dark Duo led Sara onto the center of the floor.

"Forget about them. They're just jealous." He said.

Dark Duo showed Sara how to ballroom dance. Soon she got the hang of it, and they were gliding across the floor. They danced for a long time. Suddenly the music changed, and everyone began dancing how people in Sara's world slow danced. Sara was getting tired. She felt that if she slow danced she would fall asleep standing. But Dark Duo wanted to dance more.

"Come on just a few more dances. Then I promise I'll take you home."

Sara was too tired to object.

"Okay."

She placed her arms around his neck, and he put his hands on her waist. As they danced Sara grew sleepier. Her eyes kept closing. It grew to a point where she felt as if she were dreaming. Dark Duo noticed this.

"You can rest you head on my shoulder if you like."

Sara did so, and drifted off into a dream like state. They danced for what seemed like hours. Sara was having a wonderful dream about dancing threw the clouds. The dream faded away and she began to hear the deep familiar voice of Duo telling her to wake up.

"Come on wake up… Sara… wake up."

Sara opened her eyes and looked into the big violet eyes of Duo Maxwell. Or so she thought…

"Duo?"  
He smiled at her.

"Ahh that's better. You're so cute when you're sleeping."

He leaned closer to her and kissed her passionately. Sara enjoyed the kiss for only a moment but came back to reality, and pulled away.

"What was that for?" She asked blushing.

Duo's expression changed.

"I told you I'd have you as mine before the night was over. Look the sun has just come up." Sara gasped in shock.

She realized it wasn't Duo in front of her, it was Dark Duo. He had made her think she was looking at Duo. Suddenly a large group of people stormed into the room. It was the whole Gundam Team. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Dark Duo.

"You're too late. She's mine!" He said.

Then a dark light surrounded Sara, but just as suddenly a white light formed and engulfed the dark light. A white winged figure formed from the light like a hologram. It was a girl with long white hair. She was beautiful. She seemed to glow white. Her eyes were a pale blue, and she was wearing a pale blue dress. She stepped away from Sara, as she did this Sara began to fall to the ground. The real Duo caught her just in time. The Dark Duo stared in shock at the girl.

"Who the Hell are you?!" He asked harshly.  
"I have no name at this time, but if you must know I am Sara's muse, her guardian. And you Dark Duo are finished. I protect Sara. You have no place here. Now Leave!"

She raised her hand palm facing to the heavens, and a ball of white light flew from it. It hit Dark Duo square in the chest. Dark Duo yelled in pain, and threw his cape in front of his face.

"Grrr! I'll be back! This isn't over guardian!"

There was a puff of black smoke and Dark Duo was gone. Sara's muse turned to face the jaw dropped group.

"Don't look so surprised. I had to do something to get rid of that creep! Even if it meant putting her threw that." She said.

"What's wrong with her? Will she be alright?" Duo asked.  
"Yes, she will be fine. It's just that she and I are joined, and if I depart with her she will become like that. I was sent to her a long time ago." She replied.  
"So she can never see you?" Lalaina asked in a weak voice. She was leaning on Heero's shoulder for support.  
"I'm afraid not, but she knows I'm here." She said as she place a hand on Lalaina's cheek.

A white light lit up her face.

"There, you should feel better now. Once I return within Sara she should be fine in a few minutes. She will think all of this was just a weird dream." Sara's guardian said and sighed, "She's been threw a lot. We should do something for her. I know. You can have a big party at the Gundam warehouse. Don't worry about a thing it will already been taken care of." The group blinked.  
"Wow. Sounds good. So this is kind of a surprise party then?" Lalaina said.  
"Yes, I guess, and Duo will be the one to bring her there."  
"HUH?" Duo said from the floor.  
"Yes, you. It's the only logical person to pick. I mean when she started liking Gundam Wing, you where the one she had a thing for you first. That is why Dark Duo showed up. Sort of… She knew you were the one that could always make her laugh so she wished for you. But reading that fan fic really messed her up, and we got Dark Duo. Well, I really should be getting back to Sara. Good-bye. I hope you enjoy the party." She said as she touched Sara's cheek.

A white light filled the room and she was gone. Everyone stared dumb struck for a moment trying to take it all in.  
"Well, what do you say we go see about this party?" Dejah offered.  
"Sounds good to me. I'm so in the mood for a party, and Sara really deserves it to." Lalaina said. Everyone else agreed as well. Duo picked up Sara and put her on her bed. Duo stayed with Sara, and everyone else went to wait for them to come to the party.

The End  
Or is it….  
Who knows when Dark Duo might return… It could even happen to you….


End file.
